A twist in Spider Love
by NeoTyson
Summary: (NOT A SERIOUS STORY, JUST FOR FUN) Peter Parker had attempted to ask Carol on a date but is beat to the punch when he sees her in the arms of Tony Stark. What happens when Jessica Drew aka Spiderwoman agrees to go on a date with Peter? Will it just be two friends having a good time or will it lead to unleash feelings that the two secretly have for each other? Spiderman/Spiderwoman
1. The first date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**A twist in spider love**

_*Takes place in no specific universe*_

_The first date of many to come_

"Great just great, I knew the Parker luck was going to strike again. Can't believe I made a fool out of myself." Peter Parker aka Spider-man is not in the best of moods right now.

Since joining the Avengers, he has grown a strong bond with the team to where he became comfortable taking his mask off when he is hanging around Avengers tower. One of the members of the Avengers, he has a strong bond with was Carol Danvers also known as Ms. Marvel. She, along with Jessica, is the closest female friend that Peter has in his superhero life. Over time Peter begins to have a crush on Carol and thought about at one point in his life after his relationship with Mary Jane not working out that maybe it would be better to date someone who can defend herself like Carol. Felicia didn't count because they had an on &amp; off relationship, for she only liked Spider-man, not Peter Parker. Today was going to be the day that Peter had made reservations to a fancy restaurant so he could ask Carol out on a date.

"I should have known better, no wonder she was always smiling when she was around him." What Peter is referring to is his Parker luck attack once again when he goes to ask Carol out only to catch her in the arms and to make out with Mr. Iron Man his self. Without the two noticing, Peter had made a dash for it and wanted to go in his room to be left alone.

"Now I have to cancel these reservations, but that would be a total waste. I can't just go by myself that would be no fun. *Signs* Maybe I will just call Aunt May and see if she doesn't have any..." Peter made a quick stop as another member whom he has a strong bond appears in front of him.

"Hi Pete." said the lovely voice of Jessica Drew also know as Spider-woman another member that Peter has developed a close bond with. Peter stop for a moment to stare at her beautiful face but quickly snaps out of it.

"Oh hey, Jess." He responds not really in a mood to talk about his epic fail moment.

Jessica picks up quickly that something was up with Peter. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeaaaa, no um no." Peter hesitates before answering. He would rather lie to her and just go to his room, but he knows Jessica wouldn't just let him off the hook.

"What's wrong? You know you can talk to me." She said as she softly takes his hand and made him sit down with her.

Peter signs before explaining what happens. "Well I was going to take Carol out on a date, and I had reservations for this excellent restaurant call Spasso to take her to."

Jessica smiles massive hearing Peter's plan. Part of her knows that Peter had a crush on Carol and the two were pretty close, though she had to admit it was pretty surprising that Peter is going to make the first move. "Aww, I heard that place is one of the top 10 romantic places to eat in West Village. I'm assuming that you are getting cold feet?" She teases him, but Peter shakes his head before answering her.

"No, but I'm sure she is keeping Tony's feet very warm right now." This response caught Jessica off guard.

"I beg your pardon?" She asks making sure she gets a better understanding of the situation.

"When I went to ask Carol out, I caught her and Tony kissing each other, so I left before they saw me," Peter explains to her still having the thought of seeing Carol and Tony kiss each other.

"What the bloody hell?! I can't even picture her being with him out of all people. I'm so sorry Peter, but don't let that discourage you." Even though she and Carol are like sisters, she felt very disappointed in her choice to date Tony. Not that it was all about Carol and Peter getting together, nor did she hate the guy, but she would think of the reason why Tony former girlfriend Pepper breaking up with him a while back that she could find someone better.

"I will try." He only said still feeling defeated in a way.

Jessica rubs the back of his neck to help cheer him up. "Hey, no sad face Peter. Maybe Carol wasn't the one for you. I'm sure any girl would appreciate a guy who had made special plans for her so keep that in mind."

"Thanks, Jess." Peter smile hearing that from her and couldn't help to enjoy feeling Jessica's rubbing his neck for him.

"Hey, I'm here if you need me, Peter. I will let you have some alone time." She smiles and gets ready to leave so he can have some space.

Peter watches Jessica stand up and couldn't help but to feel attracted to her by her beautiful voice, sexy body, and her somewhat flirty but yet caring personality. At the moment an idea pops into his head, but he wasn't sure if it was because of Jessica's pheromones affecting him or what but he decides to go with the idea anyway. "Say, Jess."

"Yes?" She turns back to him and asks softly.

Funny how Peter didn't have cold feet when he was going to ask Carol out but was now getting cold feet from what he is about to ask Jessica with her being so close to him. "I was just thinking that I would rather not cancel the reservations considering that it's rare for me to make plans for these type of fancy places. Since you and I do not have any actual missions or anything important to take care of this evening, would you like to go with me tonight to Spasso?" Peter instantly felt his self-turn red from asking her out.

"Why Peter Parker are you asking me on a date that was originally for another lady?" Jessica question him like she was offended which made Peter regret asking her out and was beginning to think this was the worst day ever for him

"Oh, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean I just was thinking that.." Peter mumbling over his words when feel he starts getting nervous. Thankfully, Jessica places a finger on his mouth and smile, saying, "Relax I was just messing with you. Of course, I will go on a date with you tonight for I think it would be fun." Jessica thought Peter was cute, in a cute nerd type of way, and she already felt bad by about the Carol situation so she didn't mind going out with him for she knows Peter is a good guy even though as Spider-man he can be annoying at times.

Peter felt very relieved, nervous, and excited at the same time after Jessica agrees to the date. "Oh haha well great and yeah I think so too. So I will meet you at Spasso at seven okay?"

"Sounds like a date to me." She answers with a wink as she heads to her room to pick an outfit for tonight. When she left the hallway, they were in she could help but hear a "YAHOOOO" sound and giggle knowing whom it came from.

* * *

***Before the date***

"Okay, which should I go with.. suit or casual look?" A stress Peter Parker asks while looking through his closet to pick out his outfit more tonight. He couldn't help but to feel nervous about tonight yet he couldn't understand why. He and Jessica are good friends like he and Carol but even he wasn't this shy about asking Carol out. On the one hand, he figures that it was because he wasn't sure what this date would lead to a fun night or a very awkward one. Then again, his Parker luck doesn't help make the situation better for him.

"Should I go sexy or elegant?" Elsewhere, Jessica is also currently looking through her closet to find an outfit to wear on her date with Peter. Though she knows the two are just good friends, she wants to make sure she dresses very nice for Peter. It was an odd feeling for her since it was just Peter but then again she is plan is to help him get over Carol since she no longer on the market.

"Maybe I should go with this outfit, I mean it's a date after all, and I'm not going to treat it any less. Two good friends on a beautiful date." Peter said to his self-pulling out a white button shirt with black pants and coat outfit.

"Defiantly should go elegant, I think sexy would be too much for the first date so that I will be choosing this dress." Jessica took out a beautiful black dress that didn't reveal her chest and was sleeveless as well as a nice dress jacket just in case it gets cold later.

Both Peter and Jessica put on their attire for the evening and made sure they check their selves before heading out to the restaurant looking at their mirrors.

"You got it right Jessica; Peter Parker is back in black... wait that sounds like I'm wearing the venom suit again." Peter trying to build his confidence.

"Look out Peter, Spider-woman is here, and I just cross your path... Did I just really rip that off?" Jessica practices her grand entrance for the date.

Peter starts doing a dance number and stops quickly saying, "Yea I'm sure if anyone saw me dancing like that in a movie they would think it's horrible."

Jessica poses for the mirror showing off her muscles having a silly moment to herself, "Man I should work out with She Hulk more."

They both look at the time to see if they need to leave now. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Both Peter and Jessica yell at the same time rushing out of their rooms to head to Spasso.

* * *

***That evening at Spasso***

Peter made it to the restaurant 10 minutes before eight so he could check and see if the reservations were still ready to go. After 8 minutes had passed, Peter starts to fear that maybe something came up and Jessica couldn't make it talk about his Parker luck coming to play. However, his fears disappear for he looks up to see an incredible British woman wearing a black dress approach him making his mouth drop to the floor.

"Good evening Peter, you clean up very well." Jessica compliments him with a warm smile. She didn't expect Peter to look this good for the date, but she appreciates none less.

Peter was too stunned to say anything as he's not used to seeing Jessica wear a dress like the one she is wearing. He didn't want Jessica to feel like just a rebound since the date wasn't originally for her, but right now he thinks he should have just asked her out instead of Carol first.

Jessica laughs softly at the expression that Peter was giving her and couldn't resist teasing him. "Peter you are getting drool on your shoes."

Peter quickly snaps out of his trance to address Jessica properly. "Sorry but wow Jessica you look wow. *Mentally slaps his self for not coming up with a better word to describe her* Not wow like in a bad way wow like you have me speechless wow or made that sound just as worse."

Jessica had to admit that even though he talks a lot while being Spider-man annoyingly, she at times found Peter Parker mumbling over his words cute. She places her arms gently on his arm to reassure him saying, "Don't worry I understand and I take it as a compliment."

Peter relaxes some before responding to her. "That's good to hear."

The waiter interrupted the two. "Sir and madam, your table is ready."

Peter then turns back to Jessica and extend his arm out for her asking, "Shall we?"

Jessica smiled and nodded to him, wrapping her arm around his to walk to their table. Once the waiter shows them their seats Peter, being the gentleman that he is, pull Jessica's seat up to allow her to sit down first before he sits down at his table.

Jessica felt impressed by Peter's matters. "Why thank you, Peter. Look at you being Mr. polite."

"Hey what can I say, it's a date, and I'm happy to say that I was raised well by my aunt and uncle," Peter tells her while taking his seat.

The two look at their menus with Jessica asking, "How is Aunt May doing by the way?"

Peter and Jessica had ordered their drinks before he answers her. "She's doing well considering. She enjoyed meeting you last time and said you are welcome to come by anytime."

Jessica at one met Aunt May before Carol, and she made Jessica feel welcome. To hear that from Peter's aunt cause Jessica to feel better as a person. "I'm honor to be one of the few people she feels comfortable with, considering my past.." She lowers her head thinking about her rough past up to this point.

Peter lightly touches her hand getting her attention. "Hey, tonight is not about what we did back then, for tonight we are two spider-friends having a good time this evening." Peter knew Jessica didn't have it easy during her road of becoming a hero. He always found it interesting that both have been through rough situations to get to this point that led to the two in becoming Spiderman and woman. He didn't like seeing her sad like this and realize that he cares for her more than he thought he did.

Jessica looks back at Peter thinking how he had this way of making you feel better, even when he constantly talks Peter knew at times the right words to say. "You are right Peter. As a matter of fact, I could use this opportunity learn more about the man behind the mask." She said smiling and taking a sip out of her drink.

"Oh yeah, I sometimes forget you mostly know about my hero live more than my normal life," Peter replies scratching the back of his head.

"Correct. So tell me some things that I haven't known about you, Mr. Parker." After ordering their food, Peter and Jessica begin to talk about things that the other didn't know about as well as other things while at the same time making sure to murmur when it came to superhero topics.

"Funny how you kept the relationship between you and her a secret this long." Jessica points out about Peter's love life. He had just got done telling her about his relationship with Black Cat.

"Yea I wasn't fully proud of the on and off part of our relationship since she prefers the spider, not the man." Peter finish explaining to her. Jessica was the only female hero that he has told about Felicia.

"I'm sorry Peter but again that was her loss, if she can't like you for both sides, then she doesn't deserve you fully." She didn't like hearing how Black cat treated him especially when he reveals his face and find out how she reacted. She wonders, however why she felt the way she did when Peter is just a good friend, did she care for him more than she thought?

"At least she accepted my spider side." Peter mutter with Jessica asking him a question base on what she was currently feeling.

"Peter what is it exactly are you looking for a girl?"

The question kind of shock Peter but he answers her saying, "It would probably be better to date someone who I don't always have to worry about being in dangers from my enemies but at the same time can understand and like both sides of me. It's straightforward, but my Parker luck has its way of keeping me from finding that one." Jessica processes what he said, and it wasn't a whole lot that he was asking for, but to Peter, it probably means more than she knows.

"What about you? I heard rumors that you like Clint." Peter asks curiously but almost regrets asking when Jessica expression changes.

"Where in the bloody hell did you hear that?" She questions him, but at the same time trying to hold her anger inside not to draw peoples attention.

"Um, Johnny?" Peter answer playfully only to get a groan from Jessica.

"He needs to stop hanging at the tower sometimes, and no he is not my type. Besides didn't you hear he like Bobbi?"

Peter's eyes pop open from hearing that. "Wait for real; I thought Widow and Clint were getting close."

"Yeah, Natasha has her eyes on Steve."

Peter couldn't believe how he wasn't aware of the relationships that are forming in the tower. "Hold on stop and wait a minute. So Clint=Bobbi, Cap=Natasha, plus the new couple in Carol and Tony... why are we both single?"

Jessica laughs and shakes her head not understanding why either. "I seriously have no idea Pete life is just cruel to us at times I guess."

"Well, you technically didn't tell me what you look for in a guy."

Jessica thought about it, and she wasn't fully sure what her idea guy was. She's been focus on making amends and dealing with stuff she didn't love would find her. "I haven't given it much thought as of late. I have standards, yes but I'm not that picky right now considering I can tell if people want me only because of my ability is causing them to want me."

"That makes sense." Peter in a way was disappointed by the answer like he was expecting a different one.

"Although if this date keeps going well, I will tell you who I have a crush on her," Jessica tells him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you are so on Ms. Drew." He claims as they continue to eat their food.

The date went on for a little longer as the spider heroes their evening out. When it was time to leave, Peter paid for their meal, which was right in his price range. Jessica asks how did he have enough to set the date up and offer to help pay, but he explains that he's been saving a lot of money that he still makes from the Bugle, so he wanted to spend his money for once on something nice like this.

Peter and Jessica walk to Jessica's place both wishing it could have gone longer when they finally made it. "So to be real I know that taking you out wasn't the plan, but I'm happy I did." He said with a smile completely forgetting about Carol and Tony.

Jessica smiles back having to admit she liked the date with Peter. "That makes both of us Peter, great spiders thinking alike."

Peter chuckled at the spider joke. "I know right. *He begins to rub his neck* so does you believe that this a one-time thing?" Peter realize during the date that though he like Jessica as a good friend, tonight he develops strong feelings for her and thought why not take a chance with her but at the same time prepare his self to get the friendship response.

"Do you want it to be?" Jessica asks in a seductive tone catching Peter off guard as she walks closer to him.

"Honestly, no but what about the whole you telling me who you have a crush on?" Peter remember how she said she would tell him who she had a crush on and wonder if it was another hero outside Avengers tower.

The response Peter receives, however, was not the one he saw coming. Jessica gentle grabs his chin to pull his face to her, and she proceeds to give him a sweet tender kiss.

"Whoa.." Peter could only say for he was speechless, and couldn't move his body due to being to shock by the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She asks softly looking into his eyes and wrapping her arms his neck.

"Very clear.." Peter was able to say. Just like how Peter gains feelings for her on the date, Jessica being to form feelings for him as well. During the date, he made her feel special and make her laugh without being annoying about.

"Good, because I would like to see where this goes Peter." She confesses to him.

He confidently wraps his around her waist and said, "I couldn't agree more Jessica. Besides, it only makes sense that Spider-man and Spider-woman be and couple."

She rolls her eyes at his humor. "True. I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Goodnight Jess." Peter said getting closer to her face.

"Goodnight Pete." Before they pull apart, Peter this time kisses her, leading to Jessica to return the kiss back. After the kiss, Jessica went inside to relax for the next of the night, but not before hearing someone yelling "YAHOOOO!" and had to laugh at the silliness of her new man.

* * *

**Authors note: Well this idea was originally going to be my second story to my untold love stories series, but since I couldn't think of a long term plot I decided to make this short story, but I have a new plan that's going to my second story as far as Peter/Jessica go. Depending how many reviews this gets I might make it into a mini one-shot series not sure yet. Just to let you know, since this is not an official story I'm not going to put so much effort so don't over judge it.**

**I want to point out that though Spidey/Black cat is my otp but one I almost made them my second after writing this story since I felt pretty impressed by the chemistry I brought between the two as well as the recent Peter/Jessica stories I been reading and two I notice that my second favorite spider-man pairing doesn't have a lot of stories on here, so I want to help put a few stories up with the couple out along with (shout out moment) Dokebibeats who has Spider-man/Spider-woman paring content on his page so definitely check his stories out if you like the couple as well.**

**I find it funny that I'm writing this one shot when I just recently this week I got cheated... oh well.**

**The last thing I want to point out is that I don't know how long this story will be since it doesn't have a long plot, which is why I didn't go into deep details as far as the actual date scene goes because I'm saving that for the real story. With that say thank you all for reading, and I would appreciate Favorites and Reviews as well as knowing if you are a Peter/Jessica fan and how you became a fan of the couple. With me, though it never happens in the comics I always felt that you would think they would have dated before but it mostly because of the stories on here that I read.**


	2. The talk with friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**The talk with friends**

*At the Baxter building the next morning*

The next day, Peter couldn't stop thinking about his date with Jessica and how they officially became a couple. He calls her early in the morning to leave her a nice voicemail thanking her again for agreeing to the date and that he hopes she has a good day. Before heading to the Avenger tower later on to see her, Peter is currently at a Fantastic four tower to meet up with Johnny so he can tell him about his great night.

Peter knocks on the door to see Johnny aka Human torch opens the door for him. "Spidey, my web swinging brother, how did that hot date with Carol go?" Johnny asks and allows Peter inside. Peter had told Johnny about the wanting to ask Carol out. Therefore, Johnny told him to come by the next day to hear what happens.

"Well, flame head it turns out that Carol is off the market," Peter answers him acting like he is very depressed to throw Johnny off.

"What are you serious?" Johnny questions him feeling shocked by what he just heard.

"Yep and the guy she's dating is Mr. Iron Man," Peter said while rolling his eyes when the words Iron Man came out of his mouth.

Johnny almost went flame on mode feeling piss about Carol pick Tony over Peter. "Yo with all due to respect, he's not a settle down type guy, and I'm sure Carol could do better. Did you ask her if they were dating?" Deep down, Johnny didn't like Peter getting the short end of the stick when it came to his love life.

"I wouldn't be able to because her lips were pretty occupied kissing Tony's mouth." Peter jokes causing Johnny to try and make his self-gag.

"Ugh, yeah I don't blame you for not asking her out. Still, it sucks you didn't get to go out on the date."

Peter decides now is the time to drop the depression act and drop the bombshell on Johnny. "Now hold on, who said I didn't go on a hot date?"

Johnny quickly turns his head to Peter before asking, "If you are applying that you came out with another girl, you either must have had taken Mary Jane out, or Spider-man had a date with Black cat."

Peter kind of gets offended by that comment. "I like how you just jump to conclusion and suggest that I automatically ask them out and what you mean Spider-man went out with the crazy cat lady?"

"Do we need to go there? Johnny knew first hand about how Black cat prefers the Spider over the man behind the mask. She is hot but remembering how she acted towards finding out Peter's secret rubs him the wrong way.

Peter signs before answering, "No, I already know what you mean, but I didn't go out with either of those girls."

"In that case who is the lucky lady then? Considering how every other woman loves the Human Torch more than Spider-man." Johnny turns to Human Torch and flexes his muscle.

"Oh, so you and Crystal finally back together?" Peter asks shutting Johnny's joke down.

"Ha ha not funny." Johnny sits down across from him. Crystal is inhuman who at one point stayed with the Fantastic 4 and once had a relationship with Human Torch, but that ended after finding out she had more feelings for Quicksilver. Recently Crystal had wanted to reconnect with Johnny, but he still feels hurt over her picking Quicksilver over him.

"You kind of walk right into that," Peter responds, knowing full well that Johnny still has deep feelings for Crystal.

"Whatever. All jokes aside who did you end up going out with?" Johnny couldn't think of any other girl that Peter would have gone on a date with.

Peter takes a deep breath building up anticipation. "Jessica Drew aka Spider-woman."

Johnny nearly fell out of the chair hearing that name. "Whoa whoa, you end up going on a date with Jessica!?"

"You heard right, and by the way, she never had a thing for Clint."

"Dude, I could have sworn that the two were seeing each other." Peter laughs thinking of how Jessica reacted to hearing about that rumor.

"You need to stop reading those make believe stories that fans write about on the Internet. Plus word in the tower that Clint and Bobbi like each other and Widow have her eyes on Steve." Peter spills the beans with Johnny's mouth drop down to the floor.

"Now those are pairings that I didn't see coming. Wow, you and Jessica, I mean I know you two are good friends, but I guess with you two being Spider like heroes, I guess it makes sense." Johnny said while at the same time processing over who was pairing up with who.

"Yeah, after I saw Carol with Tony, I ran into Jess and told her what happen. She comforted me..." Peter stops when he sees Johnny's smirk and immediately tells him, "No, she didn't use her pheromones, Johnny."

Johnny pretends to act disappointed. "Dang. Continue."

Peter signs before proceeding. "Anyway, she confronted me about the issue and at that moment, thinking that I didn't want to cancel the plans I had set up, I decided to ask her out, and she said yes."

"I can't blame you I mean sure Carol and Jessica are like sisters, but technically you didn't ask Carol out." Johnny tries to reassure him about his change in decision.

Peter mutters, "She probably wouldn't care."

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about Carol, Johnny gets back on topic. "So what happens during the date?"

"We met up at the restaurant, and from there we just got to know each other about things we didn't already know about the other. I made her laugh, and she thought I was a complete gentleman. It was the first time in a while that I felt so relaxed with beautiful women like her. After we had left the restaurant, I got nervous a bit because I realize that I have feelings for her that were hidden but didn't show up until the date. When we got to her house, I ask her was the date a one time deal thinking that she would still see me as a good friend." While saying all of that, Peter couldn't hide the huge smile on his face over the thought of the date between him and Jessica.

"Bro please do not tell me that she friend zone you?" Johnny groans not wanting to hear that Peter nearly got played.

"She asks me did I want it to be a one time deal and I told her no because I like her and want to see where it could go. She tells me she feels the same and we kiss." Peter grins real hard telling him the last part.

"Whaaaat Peter you slick dog, I should have known that the boy scout behavior of yours would get you the girl." Johnny felt relieved that the date turned out successful.

"Honestly, I thought my Parker luck would strike again in a negative way, but this time it got me with Jessica," Peter admits, but is glad that he was wrong about his luck backfiring on him.

"Seriously bro, I'm happy for you. I made not say it much, so don't get used to it, but I feel you deserve someone cause you are a great guy who does all he can as Peter Parker and Spider-man." Johnny confesses as well feeling happy for his brother.

Peter felt somewhat surprised by Johnny's confession. "Wow, Johnny, I appreciate that. If I didn't know better, I would say you are getting soft on me."

"Hold on! Me soft that's unheard of. Besides the ladies love the hard to get flame guy side of me." Johnny claims only for Peter to shake his head in amusement.

"Just like me, you deserve someone too, which is why I think you need to get serious and make a move with Crystal." Peter points out.

"True, but I just haven't been in a serious relationship in a long time, you know?" Johnny said, but Peter wasn't entirely convinced about if that's the only reason why he hasn't talked to Crystal yet.

"Now you and I both know that's not the only reason," Peter said folding his arms at him.

Johnny signs before being honest with Peter. "Okay, maybe I still bitter over her deciding to pick Silver Surfer.."

"Quicksilver." Peter corrects him.

"Like I was saying, she picks him over me." He finishes explaining.

Peter knew from what Johnny told him in the past that he still felt hurt about what happened, but also knew he still has feelings for her at the same time. "Hey, if anyone understands it's me, but sometimes you got to take a chance, and you will never know if things can be different unless you try. You think things would have worked without with Jessica if I had decided just to cancel those plans and mope over Carol?"

At moments like this, Johnny appreciates having Peter in his life. Peter knew how to have fun, relax moments but knew when to be serious. "You do get the point there." After giving it some thought, "Alright I will go for it, so you better be ready for double dates." Johnny answers him with a confident smile.

"I will look forward to it," Peter said back. The two brothers decide to watch Netflix for the rest of the morning.

* * *

*At the Avengers tower*

Early afternoon, Jessica made it to the Avengers tower with Peter on her mind. She continues to think about the date and how this morning she thought it was cute that her new boyfriend sent her a beautiful, good morning message. While hanging in the tower, she runs into Logan, who just got done talking to Steve, and notice that he takes a sniff of her.

"May I help you wolf boy?" Jessica playfully asks Logan by the way he smelled her.

"I don't know if I'm going to need a solid beer or what to understand how you end up with Parker," Logan said shaking his head at her.

Jessica takes a step back and tries to hide the blush that forms on her face. "What how.. We didn't have sex."

A smirk forms on Logan's face before he answers her. "I can smell his scent on you, plus you didn't even try to deny it just then."

Jessica's face became redder when she realizes she got caught. "Bloody wanker! Fine, you got me there."

Logan chuckles a bit before asking, "I guess Carol doesn't know yet?" Logan remembers Peter saying he had a crush on Carol and was pretty sure Jessica is aware of that.

Jessica rubs her forehead in frustration. "I amuse she doesn't, but I'm debating on should I tell her the full story of just that Peter and I are now dating."

"You mean, how Peter wanted Carol before you?" Logan asks in a serious tone.

"Yeah, like in a way it's not like the two were together at one point and she's with Tony. Though on the other hand, I feel like she should know because of the bond we have," Jessica explains to Logan for the last thing she wants for this to mess up their relationship.

Logan analyzes what she said and thinks about the situation fully before telling Jessica his thoughts. "Jess the way I see it, you don't have to tell her every single detail because you nor Peter owe her a full explanation considering she's dating Stark. In this case, though I think keeping that information will continue to bother you that Peter initially made those plans for Carol. If I were you I would just be up front with her, see how she feels about Peter and if she only sees Pete as a friend great otherwise you need to set some ground rules. The last thing Peter needs is two people that he's close to fighting over him."

Jessica understood everything Logan suggests which helps her come up with her final decision and that honesty is the best policy. "When you put it like that I should have a heart to heart conversation with her."

"What can I say, I'm the best at what I do." Logan boasts about the advice he gave Jessica.

"So you are the best at giving relationship advice?" Jessica couldn't resist joking but started to think she has been around Peter a bit too much.

"Nope. Just being the best. In all seriousness just to let you know, I'm happy for you and Peter, I think you would be perfect for him." Logan quietly tells her and begins to walk off.

"Thanks, Logan." She responds, understanding that Logan likes to keep his tough act in check. She walks over to Carol room and sees her and Tony talking and decides to wait until they are done. When Tony kisses Jess goodbye, Jessica calls her so they can talk. "Hey Carol."

Carol turns towards Jessica with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Jess, I have meant to talk to you."

"Talk to me about you and Tony?" Jessica questions Carol.

Carol seems surprised by the way her expression changed. 'Huh, how did you know about.."

"Peter told me." Jessica answer before she finishes asking.

"That's odd because I didn't tell him." Carol points out, for she was planning on telling Peter and Jessica about her new relationship.

"That's where I need to talk to you about." Jessica then follows Carol to her room so they can speak in private. Once the two got settled, Jessica continues the conversation. "See yesterday Peter caught you in the hallway with Tony because he was going to ask you on a date. However, seeing that causes him to run into me and he told me about it."

Carol covers her mouth in shock. "Oh gosh, I didn't mean for Peter to find out that way, especially if he was going to ask me out. It almost made me wish I wasn't with Tony."

"Really?" Jessica jumps to the conclusion that she would want Peter now after hearing, he was going to ask her on a date.

"Yeah... I mean you and me both know Peter is an amazing guy and if he did ask me out and I wasn't with Tony I would most likely say yes, but now I would feel bad because I'm seeing Tony and wouldn't want to just end things with him just for Peter. I know you probably think it's not a very good idea, but he seems different and hasn't shown signs of going back to his old ways. He makes me happy as well." Carol explains to Jessica, who soaks all of what Carol said and feels now is the time to tell Carol the next part.

"I'm happy for you sis, and the last thing I want to see is you getting hurt by Stark. Which is why I'm hoping you would be okay with Peter and me now being a couple?" She rubs the back of neck nervously waiting for the big fight to come.

"Oh my.. Jess, that's great!" Carol yells in excitement.

Her response through Jessica way out. "Wait, what?"

Carol grabs hold of Jessica before saying, "Peter deserves someone special just like you, so if it's not me that's with him, I can see you giving him the happiness that he hopes for. Besides you, spider lovers make a cute couple."

Jessica felt relieved that the conversation didn't turn into an argument. "Wow Carol that means a lot, and the main reason why I wanted to tell you because we like sisters, therefore, I would feel guilty about not telling you just in case you wanted Peter."

"Jess, maybe it was fate that causes you to end up with Peter. Perhaps in another universe somewhere Peter and I are together and happy, but on this one I know he is in good hands with you and I appreciate you telling me that even though you didn't have to." Carol says her feeling good she has someone really like Jessica in her life. Though she couldn't help to feel curious on how life would be if she ends up dating Peter.

"So, since you were the lucky girl who Peter took out last night, how was the date?"

Jessica smile grew massive thinking about the date again. "Carol it was as some people would call Spider-man, spectacular! He is such a gentleman, and his humor as Peter Parker is not as annoying as when he is in costume." We hit off like real friends would be as I got to know more details about him, I begin to admire him more which is part of the fact that I had a crush on Peter before the date."

"You had a crush on Peter as well? Girl how you hold back that type of information?"

"The same way you held back on me as well with Tony?"

"Touché."

"Can you believe he thought I like Clint?"

"Quit lying I can't see you with him and doesn't he like Bobbi?"

"That's what I said, and yeah, it's crazy how rumors spread in the superhero community."

"Tell me about it. But finish telling me what happens when you left the restaurant?"

"So afterward, Peter escorts me home and asks me was this a one time date in a shy matter. I could tell that he didn't want it to be and I didn't want yesterday to be a one night only date. So you know me I had to tease him a bit asking did he want it to be and he quickly said no in a charming way. So I told him I would like to see where it goes and we kiss after that." Jessica finishes the story making Carol squeal over Jessica and Peter kissing each other.

"Wow, now I'm not going to lie, I'm a little jealous that it wasn't me last night. It looks like I'm going to have to make that former playboy millionaire step his game up during our dates." Carol reveals an evil smile thinking of the possibilities of future dates.

"Maybe he can make it up by setting a double date?" Jessica winks at Carol giving her more ideas.

"Sis that sounds like an excellent plan to me." They give each other a huge five. "Jess I'm happy for you too, and I hope it works out for you and Peter," Carol said in a serious but friendly tone.

"Thank you, Carol I truly appreciate that," Jessica responds as the two continue to talk about other things that are going on in each other's life.

* * *

*Later that evening at Peter's place*

"Wait, you told Carol that part!?" Peter question Jessica with panic in his voice. The two met up later at Peter's house after talking to friends and dealing with whatever else they had going on to spend time with each other. The two talk about how Carol and Johnny want to double date and they figure why not triple date if it comes to that.

However, during the conversation as Jessica sat on Peter's lap, Peter nearly made her jump off of him after she confesses of telling Carol about how he was going to ask her out on the date. "Yes, I did. Is that a problem?" Jessica asks back in a teasing, yet serious, tone not understanding why he reacts the way he did.

Peter calms her nerves by saying, "No I'm just surprised because I was going to tell her we are now seeing each other, but not about me having a crush on her out of respect for you."

"I understand believe me, but I figure with me and her having a sister like bond I decided to tell her and she took it well."

Peter takes a breath, for he is glad to hear that nothing bad went down between his girlfriend and Carol. "Great because I wouldn't want to cause problems."

"We both know that you are not that type of guy," Jess tells him with a smile.

Peter smiles back as he asks, "Well what type of guy am I then?"

Jessica wraps her arm around his neck before answering. "You are the kind of guy who runs his annoying motor mouth when you are out saving the world.."

"Well dang, I can't be as bad Deadpool," Peter claims to cut her off, but stop talking when Jess place a finger on his mouth.

"Only because it keeps him going when things get tough and have a caring, loving personality that any woman would be lucky to have." Jessica finish saying leading to Peter wrapping his arms and around her waist making her feel secure.

"Jess you are a woman who likes me has dealt with major things in the past, yet you didn't let that define you nor did give up. If anything, it helped make you to the firm will beautiful British spider hero that I'm proud to have in my life. I found myself attracted to you at times, but I wasn't fully sure if it was because of your pheromones or if it was just because of our strong friendship. At the end of the day, I'm happy to have to someone like you who accepts me as both Peter and Spider-man."

Jessica's heart begins to feel warm from what Peter said. "Peter that's so sweet. I am happy to have you as my man."

"I feel the same way about you being my girl," Peter responds and rubs her legs.

"You better." They both laugh and begin to share a gentle kiss. Though the way they became a couple was not the ideal way for these two together, the spider couple is still happy that fate led them to each other regardless.

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you for the Follows, Favorites, and reviews. I know it's not a lot, but I appreciate them considering I didn't think a lot of people would be into this pairing. Just want to point out after going over plans as far as my future stories go, this chapter has considered the last one for "a twist in spider love" unless I come up with the idea that I would like to add with supposedly one shot due to it not being a long term story. I am considering another chapter that could involve a triple date between Peter/Jessica, Johnny/Crystal, and Tony/Carol but it depends on how much support I get on this story.**

**With that being said I have two other Spider-man/Spider-woman stories for the future where one will be a Peter/Jessica (Jessica is asked to recruit Spider-man for the new Avengers) and the other one will be Ben Reilly/Jessica (I will let that one be a surprise). Can't promise the exact date of the stories but just know they are being planned.**


	3. A group date with twists

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**A group date with a twist**

*At the Avengers tower*

Today seems like a relaxing day for Peter and Jessica at the Avengers tower. The couple didn't have any specific missions to complete, so they figure while not spend some quality time together. Peter suggests watching a movie together since to their knowledge none of the other heroes were hanging around the tower.

"I'm sorry Pete, but this movie is incredibly boring," Jessica admits to Peter can't believing that the film made it to theaters and not straight to DVD.

Peter's mouth drops, pretending that he got offended. "What are you talking about this has great action and comedy."

Jessica, however, feels the complete opposite. "Yeah if you are a nerd who likes classic old school games and always wonder what if games invaded our world?"

"It just so happens I am part of that category." Peter folds his arms proudly.

"Which makes you a nerd," Jessica responds causing Peter to drop his head in disappointment.

_"Jeez, thanks."_ Peter grunts when suddenly he notices a change of smell in the air as Jessica sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Lucky for you are my sexy nerd," Jessica assures him in a tone that Peter always enjoys hearing her talk in.

"Now Jess are you using your pheromones to get us out of watching the movie?" Peter asks knowing where this is going.

Jessica pretends to pout. "Is it working?"

Peter wraps his arms around Jessica's waist before answering. "Well, Pixel did get a low score so I wouldn't mind making a spider movie with you right now."

This made Jessica smile and say, "I like the sound of that." and the couple begins to kiss each other. The moment didn't get to kick into high gear for the couple gets stop by an unexacting guess.

"There you two are!" yells the voice of Carol who walks fast towards with a furious expression on her face.

"Hey, Carol is there a problem?" Peter questions only for him and Jessica to jump from the couch when Carol slams her fist on the table breaking it.

"Hell yeah there is a problem, and I'm looking at it right now!" Carol roars at the couple with them confusing on what she meant.

"Hey I haven't done any pranks today, though I was considering throwing color dye on Hulk to see would he become a different color, but it hasn't happened yet," Peter tells her trying to calm her down but to no avail.

"Not you I'm talking about my so call best friend here." Carol points straight at Jessica.

Jessica couldn't think of a reason as to why her best friend would be mad at her. "What did I do, sure we were supposed to watch the new episode of walking dead together, but I swear I got call up to a mission at the last minute."

"Right a mission that involves stealing someone who belongs to me," Carol claims offending Jessica.

"Wait, Carol, what on earth you talking about?" Jessica demands to get off of Peter while Peter tries to keep her calm.

"I broke it out with Tony. I realize that I made a huge mistake when I didn't take the chance with Peter. After listening to how he makes you laugh, the way he cares for you, the way he makes you happy… all of that was suppose to happen to me." Carol confessed referring to when Jessica told her how the date went. This made Peter think that Jessica saying about that was a bad idea.

"The bloody hell!? Look I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Stark, thank god, but don't try to use that as a way to try to take what's mind. You the one that cocks up (made a mistake)." Jessica shoots back getting face to face with Carol.

"What's actually yours!? Jess if I had never told Peter I was seeing Tony it would of have been me on that date and not you. Right, Peter?"

Carol looks over at Peter and gives him a wink turning Peter's face slightly red.

"Ummm." is all Peter could say before Jessica intervenes.

"Well, last I check that wasn't the case, and Peter and I end up having a great time. Right babe?" She gives Peter the better pick your girlfriend side look.

"I mean.." Peter tries to speak but gets cut off again.

"Don't let her scare you, Peter, we both know I can smear the walls with her before she does anything to you," Carol said letting her hand glow to remind Jessica how strong she is. Jessica, however, is not backing down that easy.

"Girl just because you're half Kree doesn't mean I will back down. I have been through too much just to let my best friend take my man when she didn't want him in the first place."

"Ladies please let's just talk about.." Peter pleads with both women. He hated being in situations like this when two girls fight over him.

"You don't know that, and I would watch that tone of yours slut." Carol threatens her friend and proceeds to push her. At this moment with all the anger being released due to being push, Jessica slaps Carol's face with all of her might, and this is when the whole world stops.

_"Holy ****." _Peter naturally thought to his self with his mouth wide open in shock by seeing his girlfriend slap Ms. Marvel. Something that one shouldn't do.

"*itch I know you didn't just call me a slut when you on the job (having sex) with the biggest slut of all of time," Jessica responds after slapping her best friend about to be enemy.

For Carol that crosses the line with her and now does not intend solving this without violence. "That's it I was going to take Peter back in a calm fashion, but it looks like I will have to squash a female spider to claim my man!"

"I would like to see you try mate." Suddenly, the two heroes charge at each other with Peter feeling helpless to stop them from hurting each other and maybe hurt him in the process.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peter screams until he jumps up and realizes it was early in the morning and he was in his bed. Realizing it was just a dream, he wipes the sweat from his forehead and tells his self, "Whoa, now that was a nightmare." before getting two more hours of sleep.

* * *

*That morning a few hours later*

After getting more sleep than usual, Peter heads to the kitchen to fix his self-something to eat. He sees Johnny already up playing a game a company made based off the actual Fantastic 4. Hearing Peter heading into the kitchen he jokes with him saying, "Yo bro next time you have a nightmare, can you please take it back at the Avengers tower? The Baxter building only makes room for real heroes who don't get afraid of nightmares."

Peter quips back saying, "Oh this is coming from Mr. having nightmares of Crystal rejecting you again?"

Johnny pauses the game and walks into the kitchen. "I will have you know for the first time I took your advice, and now Crystal and I are officially an item."

"Oh snap that's what up bro when was this?" Peter inquiries while eating his turkey sandwich he just made.

"It occurred a few days after me, and you talk about the subject. I message her asking could we have a serious meeting, which surprises me cause I don't do serious well for I'm naturally funny." Johnny starts to explain only to hear Peter say a slick comment _"*cough* Not in this universe."_

"Hater. Any ways we met up and I told her how I felt about her and was honest about the whole being jealous of Quicksilver issue. At that point, I found out she still had feelings for me but only dated Quicksilver because she didn't I fully want her. So now I you can say I got the girl." Johnny finishes telling the story and gets a pat on the back from Peter.

"I'm happy for you really; I know you act like she doesn't mean much because of what happens but massive great hearing you two work out." Peter gets up to throw his plate.

"True dat, which is why I can't wait for the triple date tonight." Johnny points out speaking Peter's curiosity about what he meant.

"Pause, what triple date?" Peter questions him hoping that Johnny is not reverting to his player ways already.

"Oh, I sent an out a group text to Jessica and Carol to see if they wanted to get together later at Shawarma for a couples hangout," Johnny answers all cool like but Peter did not feel relaxed about that plan, not one bit.

"Has that long term effect of having fire abilities fried your brain!? Why would you do that right after I am having a horrible dream of those two fighting!?" Peter begins to yell at Johnny as he throws his hands up like he is innocent.

"Hold on bro what's going?" Johnny asks nervously not aware of what's going on.

"I just had a dream for some reason Carol was jealous that I ended up dating Jessica and confronted her about it right in front me. The argument got intense to where they about to fight each other, and that's when I woke up. If anything that's a sign that maybe Carol secretly not be okay with me and Jessica together and you plan all of us to be in one building!" Peter breaks down his dream to Johnny, which makes sense to why he is upset but thinks he's overreacting.

"I get where you are coming from but come up do you think that Captain Marvel would be that petty to fight her best friend over you?"

"What are you trying to say?" Peter questions, feeling displeased by Johnny's comment.

"Look I'm sure Carol is way mature about you dating Jessica. If she has feelings for you, I would think a woman like hurt would confront you and Jessica without any violence involve. Plus you never know Tony could be making her happy to where she wants to be with him. Maybe you will get the answers you need during the group date."

Peter sighs and folds his arms thinking Johnny could have a point. Even though he still didn't like the idea, he thought what's the worse that happens considering if anything he will just be single and not either of the ladies for he values their friendship over everything. Plus rumors have that there are some single women in the superhero community, but he hopes it won't have to come to that. "I guess when you put it like that, it might be nice to have that meet up just to confirm about my judgment."

"That's the spirit. Sooo it probably doesn't help that I didn't mention I invited the other than right?" This sets Peter off as he charges at Johnny with Johnny making a run for it.

* * *

*Shawarma restaurant* (The one from the 1st Avengers post ending scene)

"Jess, you want to go through with this?" Spider-man and Spider-Woman just made it to the restaurant that the group date will take place. Due to the Avengers reputation of eating there, Johnny convinces Tony to get VIP access to just have the heroes have their time. Doing so meant that Peter and Jessica would need to be there in their superheroes costumes, so people won't try to get into their personal lives because of their connections.

"Honey relax everything will be okay. That dream of yours was only a dream, and I'm positive that it won't come to reality." Spider-Woman answers, wishing that her boyfriend would not think negative about what won't happen. Peter had contacted her about the dream and expressed his concern with how Carol could react.

Spidey turns away from her and asks, "Why does it seem like you are taking Johnny's side on this topic?"

Spider-woman signs and wraps her arms around his neck from behind to comfort him. "It could because you are just over thinking stuff. Keep in mind I talk to Carol every day even when we became a couple; then she should get her movie and play herself because she would make a great actor."

Spider-man looks at her still feeling uneasy, "Babe understands that if something goes down between you two, I don't want to be the reason why, not trying to say all women want me, due to being caught in that situation before it's not a very good feeling and it makes me…" Spider-woman takes this moment to lift Spidey's mask and gives him a sweet quick kiss.

"You know you babble a lot when you get nervous?" She mentions with a smile making Spidey smile back thinking how lucky he is to have her.

"I heard some folk say that about me down in Hell's kitchen, but if it gets me hot kisses like that, then I might need to babble more often." Spidey jokes with her, and then playfully grabbing her butt.

Jessica laughs at his response. "You are such a nerd."

"Really?" Spidey groans this time he kisses her to change her opinion.

"Yep, my brave, loving nerd. Come up let's find Johnny and blow this Popsicle stand." Both Spider-man and Spider-woman quickly look at each other trying to make sure that didn't just come out of Spider-woman's mouth.

"I hang around you way too much." Spider-woman mutters heading inside the restaurant with Spidey responding right behind her saying, "Oh I notice." The couple enters the building to see Johnny and Crystal already at a table waiting on them.

"Hey, you spider lovebirds." Johnny greets his friends

"What up flame head, nice to see you again Crystal." Spidey gives Johnny a bro hug and Crystal a hug as well.

"Likewise Spider-man and Spiderwoman. Congrats to you too, Johnny told me the news of course." Crystal hugs Spider-woman and with that, the 4 current heroes sits down as Spider-woman speaks to Crystal. "Thank you and cheers to you as well. Though I still a bit surprised you and Johnny reconnected."

Crystal looks over to Johnny and laughs. "I am just as surprised as you are."

"Oh, I am sitting right here by the way." Johnny turns his hand into fire and waves to get their attention only for Spidey to shoots his stronger webbing at his hand and chimes in, "and yet you still get ignore even when having a lady by your side."

Johnny removes the substance off of him. "Forget you web head."

"Who could forget about him, he can be just as annoying as you." Out of nowhere, Ms. Marvel appears along side Iron man, who had her arm hook to his as he intervenes, "Oh don't be like that. When you think about it, I can be more annoying at times."

_"He actually admits that?" _Both Spider-man and Spider-woman thinks at the same time **(Aww they had the same thought #spiderlove)**

"Tin head and Captain… Ms.… what are you calling your self this days?" Johnny welcomes the third couple pairings the group date and takes a playful jab at Carol for she gets call Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel from different people.

"Whatever you prefer Firestar." Carol takes a seat beside Peter causing him to tense a bit, but overall he keeps his cool.

"I prefer Iron man just to give my input." Iron man recommends sitting between his woman and Johnny.

"Ha I see what you did there but wrong hero, for I'm much cooler than her." Johnny's comeback earns a lot of head shaking and groans from his peers.

"Isn't that something Iceman would say?" Spider-man couldn't resist clowning his brother only for Johnny to demand that he "Shut up!"

Out of nowhere, the doors slam open with surprising god like guess making appearance. "Greetings my friends sorry we arrive late had some business to take care of in Asgard, but when I heard we were meeting at the spot, I had to get here as soon as I could." The Asgard Avenger Thor announce alongside his new woman Lady Sif. Then out of nowhere Hulk, in Bruce Banner form, came in with Black Widow hand to hand with Bruce speaking first, "Yea and I had a hard time getting the big guy to take a nap."

"He doesn't do naps that well." Widow winks at him, and at this point, the reaction the out of nowhere couples receive were very shocking expressions until Spidey turn to Johnny whispering, _"So you know you didn't tell me about this right?"_

Johnny wasn't aware that he sent them an invite let alone knew about the parings. "Okay Thor/Lady Sif and Banner/Widow I didn't sent an invite to."

Crystal overhears them and confesses, "Well I sent Lady Sif an invite since she told me that she and Thor became an item recently."

"Wait what happen to Jane?" Iron man inquires fully remembering that Thor was seeing Jane.

"She as you mortals would say, couldn't do long distance." Thor shrugs as he and Lady Sif take a seat.

_"Make sense, and yea you were pretty gone a lot, probably for the best." _The group heroes say all at once with Lady Sif laughing at them.

Thor, not liking how they assumed his pervious relationship wasn't going to work, pulls his hammer out and announces, "Hey I am standing here with my mjolnir!"

"I said the same thing except for the heavy hammer part." Johnny joins him knowing the feeling of getting talked about when you are presence.

Lady Sif softly rubs Thor's arm to calm him down. "That mortal Jane doesn't realize what she has lost, but like you, mortals say: someone's lost someone's gain." She then proceeds into giving Thor a kiss on the lips feeling happy that Thor no longer saw her just as a friend.

"You so got to tell me details later." Ms. Marvel says Lady Sif and she responds saying, "Oh I will captain." and the two high five each other.

"Not that wondering how you two getting together isn't exciting, I think the real question is how did this happen?" Spider-man points towards Bruce and Natasha.

"Yeah, I thought her and Cap.." Johnny begins to speak but gets kick in the knee by Spider-woman to not bring that up.

Bruce scratches the back of his head before answering, "Well it's pretty complicated Spider-man."

Natasha playfully elbows him. "No, it's not he just acting all shy about it."

"Um excuse me heroes but are you guys going to order anytime soon?" A random employee came and asked the Avengers realizing that they haven't even order due to the series of events that end up happening. The Avengers laugh out loud before they get to order their meal, and continue to enjoy the group date that was filled with confessions, laughter, and fun memories.

* * *

*Later that night at Jessica's place*

After the group date, Peter leaves with Jessica to take her home. When they get their Jessica suggest they spend time together before he leaves, leading the couple to reminisce on what happen today.

"What a crazy group date huh?" Peter spoke first with Jessica leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Jessica smiles thinking about everything that happens.

"Natasha and Hulk?" Peter mentions.

"Yep." Jessica chuckles.

"Thor and Lady Sif make sense." Peter also mentions.

"True. It's crazy how she only though of her as a friend for a long time. It was a matter of time until Jane wouldn't be able to handle that relationship." Jessica gives her input.

"Yea good to see they are happy just like I am that you and Carol didn't fight!" Peter cheers to his self, causing Jessica to get off and look at him.

"That's because like Johnny and I told you, nothing, like you thought, was going to happen to end up happening," Jessica said while rolling her eyes at him.

Peter folds his arms and pouts. "I guess you were right, though I won't admit Johnny was as well he wouldn't let that down."

Jessica began to rub his face and said, "Don't worry it will be our little secret babe."

Peter gently takes her hand to ask his girlfriend the one question that he feels the cause of his concerns as far as their relationship goes. "Does it bother you sometimes how you and I ended up together considering how it happens?"

"Does it bother you?" Jessica questions back messing with him.

"You can't answer a question with a question," Peter claims with a smirk.

"I can in this case since it seems to bother you." Jessica really doesn't have an issue and is somewhat annoying that Peter keeps bringing it up.

Peter figures at this point to only way to get over these concerns is to share how he feels and try to move forward. "It just more that I never want you to think it was because you decided to go on a date with me that I feel like I owe you or something like that. Yes, I did like Carol as you know but like I also told you there were times when I ask myself what if you and I dated. When I think about it, me and you have are a share of dealing with hardship, we both take on the Spider mantle, and we both have our way of making others laugh."

"Some more annoying than others." Jessica quips as Peter continues.

"Jessica since we been together, I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Your personality, your hot British accent when you get upset, the way you always try to comfort for me, it truly means a lot and I do hope we last for a long time. I don't consider myself the number 1 guy every woman wants to be with, but I just never want to the guy who messes up a friendship, in this case, you and Carol. Ultimately I'm with you and only want you for you are the only special woman that I need." After thoroughly explaining his feelings, Peter takes a deep breath as a huge weight got lifted from his shoulders.

For Jessica hearing, Peter's confession reminds her why she gains feelings for him in the first place. She gets up, with Peter getting up as well, holds his hands tightly, and looks into his brown eyes. "Peter you are the most caring man who always put others first before yourself. Believe me, you truly make me feel special the way you always look out for me, treat me like an equal, and I will admit you're some of your jokes and sense of humor makes me laugh at times. I'm glad okay with how things ended up the way it did so try not to worry about it okay? Believe me, when I say this, I want us to work too."

After sharing their deep feelings for each other, Peter and Jessica stare deep into each other's eyes, and the couple shares a passionate kiss, with both feeling like they are on top of the world. This concludes the story of how a particular twist in fate brought to spider heroes together creating spider love.

* * *

**Author note: Okay y'all ask for it, well you guys got it the one chapter I had talked about doing. Understand that this is the LAST chapter I'm doing for this story, and it was only done because I'm out of school for the summer and wanted to get the writing rust off of me. Also, it was just supposed to be a fun one shot not to be taken seriously, and I have an actual spider-man/spider woman story coming up, and I rather focus on that then this story when it doesn't have a long-term plan.**

**Other than that thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews and be sure to look for the new story when I release it. Side note if you notice Jessica saying words that you think don't make sense, I looked up British slangs to help with bringing out her British accent. Won't be doing a whole lot of that in the other stories though. Lastly like I said about my other stories if you see any errors that bother you point them out don't just say it cause it makes it easier to spot them.**


	4. Story Update!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Story Update!**

**To my fans who enjoy the first installment of my untold love story ****Silver Sable, the wait is over for I just uploaded the next installment of my untold love story... Spider-woman. So you guys feel free to go on there and show love if you like.**


End file.
